Ren Dust
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: The story of how a questionable pair of Weapon and Meister managed to defeat Madness with Madness itself. A fan written story replacing the normal, motivational characters with more interesting ones. Maybe not interesting, but definitely blood lust filled.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Ren glanced at the crowd that stood by the school entrance. Meisters and Weapons, thrilled about meeting their eventual partners. Ren despised them. He knew that the second those teams were separated in combat, they were done for. _Stop being so jealous._

Normally, Weapons had no trouble in finding partners since Meisters searched the deepest, darkest corners in Death City for them but none aknowledged Ren's existence even though he wasn't that far from them. Ren the Mongrel.

He was crouching on top of the wall that separated Shibusen from the rest of Death City. Ren the Chainsaw. Everyone wanted guns, swords, spears and even gauntlets, but no one wanted a Chainsaw. Not that he needed anyone. Knowing he would probably be left aside, he had trained his whole life to be able to fight with himself, and he was damn good at it. He looked at the top window of the nearest building, seeing his own crouching figure staring back at him. He had brown hair shaped as a short mohawk and green eyes. He wore a black buttoned up shirt, fingerless black leather gloves, jeans that were a bit torn on his knees and white sneakers. Tied around his waist was a white leather jacket. He was tall, musculed and thin.

"Hey."- he turned around to see a tall, thin, Caucasian girl looking at him. She had long blonde hair tied into a single, long braid that fell down to the end of her back. Her face was oval and pretty. She had blue eyes, so light they could be mistaken for white and small, light pink lips. She wore a black hoodie that had two angel wings decaled in white on the back and "Saint" spelled on her chest, also in white. She wore torn jeans and white sneakers. She looked of Nordic descendance.

"Hey."- he replied, simply turning his head to look at her for a second before turning it back.

"Why are you here?"- she asked. Every Weapon and Meister were in the school entrance while he was there, crouching on the wall.

"Why am I here and not there cherry picking? Because I don't want to waste my time and energy.

Why are you here?"- he answered, not moving a muscle.

"I saw you from back there and thought you looked interesting. Why would trying to find the best Meister for you be a waste of time and energy?"- Ren jumped off the wall and stood in front of her.

"Because no Meister will want me. Every Meister wants swords, guns, spears, gauntlets, staves. I'm neither of those. Why is a pretty, capable looking Meister like you talking to the guy that is just crouching in the distance instead of finding a Weapon? By now, you could have found 10 of those."- He nodded at the crowd. This was starting to sound like a questioning.

"Because one good Weapon is as good as 10 normal ones. What's your Weapon form?"- she asked before he rose his right knee and made his foot point to the ground in a Muay Thai stance. Curved blades came out along the middle of the front and back of his leg and the bottom part of his foot and started rotating like a chain saw and making a very characteristic noise. She had a fascinated look on her face. "You're a Chainsaw?"

"Yes. Listen, if that is all you need, I am going home. You're cute by the way."- he said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait, you still don't have a Meister, right?"- she asked yet again.

"Yeah, why?"- he stopped walking.

"I don't have a Weapon, I love Chainsaws and I think you are cute as hell."- she slowly walked towards him only to stop in front of him.

"What's your name?"- he asked, looking down at her.

"Michelle Saint Claire. What's yours?"- she replied.

"Ren Dust, you've got yourself a Weapon."- he said before kissing her once on each cheek.

"That's unexpected."- she said after he kissed her.

"In my country, when you meet someone important, that's how you greet them."- he said .- "Besides, there you never shake hands with girls."

"I have to say I like that tradition. Want to go home so we can talk more privately?"- she asked.

"Can't hurt, which home?"- he asked.

"We could go to my house. The window you were staring at a bit ago is actually mine."- he looked back at it.

"It's half open, want to go the quick way?"- he asked as if measuring the distance.

"There's no way."- she said looking at him and at the gap.

"Have a little faith in me."- he said, crouching and signaling to her to get in a piggy back position.

"You are insane, but alright."- she layed on his back, wrapping her legs and arms around him and he made his leg blades spin while still crouching, propelling both of them forward. Ren the Dirt Bike.

"This is awesome!"- she yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know."- he replied before laughing and jumping the wall. The momentum they had by now was more than enough to cross the gap and enter the window with no effort. Jack made the chainsaw blades disappear and used his feet to stop their momentum. He looked around and realized they were in her room. Although obviously being a girl room due to the stuffed teddies and commited tidyness of it, the room had no girly colour scheme like pink, yellow or purple. Ren liked that.

"What do they say in your country about being in the room of a girl you barely know?"- she joked.

"Not gentleman-like but for you I'll make an exception."- he had the feeling he was being watched, he turned around and saw a black cat with blue eyes staring at him from the bed. Ren extended his arm and the cat jumped on it, slowly walking up to his shoulder, sitting on it and licking Ren's right cheek.- "I take it she likes me?"

"*giggles* Yeah, I guess so. It's odd though, Sickle never likes anyone on first sight. How did you know she's a girl anyway?"

"I can sense pretty girls. It's my sixth sense. Besides, I never met an animal that didn't like me."- he was petting Sickle with his left hand, making her purr.

"Is that so? What more do you know about her then?"- she asked, testing his "talent".

"She's pregnant and expecting the kittens next week."-his new teammate opened her mouth in shock.

"H-How did you know that?"

"Sickle just told me, didn't you Sickle? Mind if I keep one of your babies as a pet?"- she meowed after hearing this.- "Thank you."

"*giggles* Let me show you the rest of the house."- she said before leaving the room.

"Great."- they walked into the corridor that led to three other doors. Another bedroom, a bathroom and a little library. At the other end of the corridor was the hall, the first thing people saw when entering the house. Well, through the front door anyway. The hall lead to the kitchen and the mix of living and dining room.

"Since we are partners now, you can stay in that bedroom."- he entered it. One wall was painted black while the rest was white. _Tetric, I love it._ It had a single bed and a desk with a black laptop on it. The room also had a wall wardrobe and an LCD Tv facing the bed.

"How did you manage to buy all this?"- he asked since this kind of furniture was well over what students could afford.

"I have my ways."- she answered playfully.- "Let's go, I want to show you the living room."

"So far, I'm impressed, you are a good decorator."- they crossed the corridor and walked into the living room. It was three times larger than the rooms. It was painted in white and was divided into two sections. The living room section had 3 couches and two puffs, a fireplace, a big plasma Tv and a tower for the cat to climb. At the sight of the last one, Sickle managed an olimpic jump and smoothly landed on the top of the tower. The other section was the dining room. There was a sound system, a gramophone, a dining table and a closet filled with alcoholic drinks.- "This is... amazing."

"Thank you!"- she said with a radiant smile. He sat on a puff and looked at her.

"So where are you from love? What's your story?"- he asked.

"I'm from Denmark. I came to the Shibusen because my parents said I should do something right with my martial arts talent instead of getting into street fights. It's good to be here. You?"- she answered sitting on the opposite puff.

"I'm from Portugal, never really liked that country. When I was three years old, I fought another kid. In the middle of the fight, he spontaneously started bleeding and cuts appeared everywhere on him. I looked at my arms and legs only to see chainsaw blades sticking out of them. My mother sent me here so I didn't hurt anyone innocent with my gift. Haven't talked to her since."- he layed back on the puff, staring at the ceiling, memories flooding his mind.

"Really? You need a family. This week I am going to visit mine, you should come with me!"- she pitied him, lack of family and love were major factors to create depression.

"You know what? I will."- he said.

"Great! With that said and done, want to talk to Shinigami-sama so he can give us our mission?"- she rose.

"Sure, I love talking to Shinigami."- Shinigami had always been nice to Ren. Much like the father he never had. Michelle took Ren closer to a full body mirror and breathed on it before writing 42-42-564. The mirror blurred and the Death Lord appeared. He wore a full body, black, blurry suit and a white skeleton mask.

"Hello, Hello! How are you?"- he asked with a slightly high-pitched voice that instigated safety and happiness.

"Hello Shinigami-sama! We are great, how are you?"- Ren greeted him back.

"I am great, thank you Ren. And "we"? Who is the lucky Meister?"-he asked with a joking voice, much like how a father would.

"I am! Hi Shinigami-sama."- she stood in front of the mirror.

"Ren Dust and Michelle Saint Claire. A pair to be feared. I have high expectations for you two. Ren has the potential to be a Death Scythe and you Michelle have the potential to become a Death Dealer, but I'll talk about that later. Why did you two call me?"- he asked with a smile.

"We are both ready to start taking on missions. Do you have any for us?"- Ren asked.

"Yes. Have any of you heard of Jack the Ripper?"- the Death Lord replied.

"A serial killer that lived during the victorian ages in London. He was known for slicing his victims to shreds."- Michelle replied.

"Well, a copy-cat has been sighted. Same killing method, same mask, same town but this time, the murderer is on his way to become a Kishin."- Death spoke with a serious voice.

"It is going to be awkward to shred a shredder."- Ren commented, lifting his knee while his foot pointed down, making the blades spin.

"The plane is waiting for you two at the Death City Airport. Good Luck!"- a smile appeared on Shinigami's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To shred a shredder

They arrived at London by midnight. Ren and Michelle walked out of the plane, followed by two other teams.

"I guess that now we turn our eagle vision on or something."- Ren joked. The two other teams looked at him with disapproval.

"This is serious, Dust. I don't know why Shinigami Sama appointed you to this mission, but it was a bad choice."- spoke a student called Ox Ford. He wore a black vest over a white shirt, black suit pants and black shoes. He wore bottle end glasses and his peculiar hair style were two black horns pointing at the sky. In Ren's opinion, ridiculous.

"You mean why he picked us and not you? Maybe because we can take care of Jack the Ripper while you can only handle a petty knife killer, al-mighty Lightning Lord."- he replied, finishing with a sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't call Jason a petty killer. He's killed 10 humans already."- Ox's partner, Harvar joined in the discussion. He wore a track jacket over a white shirt, track pants and sneakers. He also wore glasses and his black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. _Not so ridiculous._

"Yeah, well Jack has killed 50."- Ren said before sighing.- "This is boring."

"Stop it you guys, let's meet up here by one am, I still want to sleep today."- said Michelle.

"Fine with me."- this time it was Kirikou. He was an african american Meister who wore a white t-shirt, baggy pants and sneakers. He also wore sunglasses. He had not one but two Weapons. They were two children called Pot of Fire and Thunder. They had dark skin and wore striped sleeveless tops over white dungarees and caps. However, Pot of Fire's top and cap were red and Pot of Thunder's were blue. The twins didn't talk much, they were very shy and mostly trusted in Kirikou and adults if present.

"Alright, let's go."- each team went separate ways. Kilik ran away while Pots of Fire and Thunder took a piggy back ride on him, Harvar and Ox ran side by side and Michelle took the little twin's example and let Ren give her a piggy back ride. The pilot looked at them confused.

"Can't you use your legs?"- he asked.

"He's better than my legs."- she answered before Ren made the blades spin, propelling him and his teammate forward.

30 minutes later they had reached the place Jack was last sighted. It wasn't long before a scream was heard. Ren, still crouching and with Michelle on his back, entered what he liked to call March 2. His blades spun two times faster, almost ripping through the concrete. They saw a slender figure with a white mask and big claws chasing a terrified woman.

"Hey bitch face, why don't you fight someone your own size?"- Ren yelled. Jack turned around and ran at them, claws shining.

"SOULS!POWER!"- they heard the masked freak shout.

"It's show time."- Ren said before turning into a long bladed chainsaw that had a black holder.

"Hmmmm... Long Blade and Black Holder. Mama Likes.**"- **Michelle said before meowing, running with Ren in her hands and jumping down of the building, heading to the clawed murderer. Both ran directly at each other. Jack scratching the ground with one of his claws and Michelle making sparks by doing the same with Ren. At the last second Michelle rose Ren from her right side, going for an ascending slice. Jack did the exact same movement with his right claw and collided with the chainsaw. Claw and Saw measured strengths.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR STUPID NAILS CAN HOLD AGAINST ME?"- Ren shouted as his blades spun faster, breaking the claws and painfully slicing at the murderer's chest. Jack yelled in pain before Michelle gave one last push, cutting him in two. Blood spattered everywhere before the body turned into a hovering red soul. Ren went back into human form and took it in his hand.

"Itadakimasu!"- he said before chewing on it and swallowing it. He looked back, seeing Michelle, blood spattered on her clothes and face. She smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"- she laughed like a maniac.- "Pscchhhht-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Done yet, Mama?"- he asked jokingly.

"Yes, actually. You know, I like how berserk you go in a fight. Taunting your enemy and slicing him like nothing. That's hot."- she answered.

"I say the same thing, Mama. Come on, we have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

After getting paid for finishing Jack the Ripper off, Ren and Michelle got on the first plane to Denmark for her annual family reunion. The trip was unpleasant as Ren was sitting in front of a particularly irritating child that kept kicking his chair and crying. At one point, Ren raised his hand, chainsaw blades spinning from it, but Michelle stopped him.

"He's a kid. He doesn't know what he's doing."- she reminded him.

"I could teach him not to do what he's doing."- he replied.

"And you'd end up in jail. No thank you."- hours passed as the plane crossed all the way from America to Europe, landing on the Copenhagen airport.

"Thank Death, I was about to kill that child when the plane landed."- he said with an angry voice.

"Calm down, it's over anyway. Come on, my family probably sent someone to come get me."- they got their baggage and headed outside to see a bunch of people waiting for relatives, friends and others. A white limousine was waiting in the front of the building.

"So, where is the one that comes to get us?"- he asked, looking around.

"Don't be silly."- she told him, heading for the limo. The Chauffeur was old, tall and thin. He had a white moustache and short hair under his Chauffeur hat. His right arm was turned into a shotgun. Michelle gave him a kiss on the cheek as he opened the door for her.- "Hello Anton. It's nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Claire."- he said as he let her in and closed the door. Ren went around the car and joined her in the back of it as Anton sat in the driver's seat, closing the window so they could speak in peace.

"A limousine and chauffeur? What are you, rich?"- Ren asked, glancing at the spot where the chauffeur was seating.

"Kind of, yes. Don't worry about it though."- she changed subject and tried to keep him distracted, but it didn't work.

"Why does he have his right arm like that?"- he asked as he saw the Chauffeur drive the car with only his left arm.

"He once fought in the war. Due to an accident his arm is forever stuck in Weapon form. Therefore, he has been assigned as a bodyguard to my family."- she replied. They drove for half an hour before Ren opened the window and saw they were on a single road with a single destination. In front of them, not far away was a big, brown palace, surrounded by three smaller palaces and an equestrian statue in front of it.

"Uh, did we take a wrong turn or something?"- he asked nervously. The car stopped and they all walked out. A man dressed in a military uniform and a woman dressed in a very nicely tailored dress and a gold, gem engraved crown on her head.

"Michelle, my daughter, how nice it is to see you!"- she said before hugging and kissing her daughter on the cheek. Ren just looked at Michelle, shocked.

"Y-You're a princess!"- He realized.

"Yes, I am. Please don't be mad!"- she said, escaping her mother's hug. Now it all made sense. There was no way a mere studeny could afford all that furniture, but a Royal Family easily could. And no Royal Family would want newspapers talking about their street-fighting princess, so they kept her a secret! He was cut out of his thoughts when her father, the King, extended him his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."- this wasn't Ren's true element at all. Royalty wasn't with him. _Michelle, you are going to pay for this._

"Please, now that you are dating my daughter you can call me dad."- the King replied, smiling. Ren looked at Michelle who suddenly had an innocent look on her face.

"Oh, no, we're not-"- Ren started.

"Nonsense, no need to be shy about it my boy. Follow me, I have something to show you."- Ren looked desperately at Michelle who ignored his disconfort as he was dragged to the back courtyard by the King.

"Uh, sir, what's going on?"- Ren asked, looking at the 20 men dressed in military uniforms and standing at attention in the courtyard.

"Now that you are dating my daug-"- the King started.

"I am not dating your daughter, we are just partners."- the Weapon replied.

"Yes, sure, you are just partners."- the King winked at him making him sigh before talking in a sarcastic tone.- "Since you are partners, I decided to test your mettle and make you prove yourself worthy of being Michelle's Weapon."

"By putting me up against 20 soldiers?"- Ren asked with disbelief.

"Not just soldiers. 10 teams of the best Weapons and their Meisters in the whole country of Denmark."- the King said, smiling.

"Great. Just what I needed. Do I fight them now?"- he should have expected that. What King and army General would accept someone as their daughter's partner without some ridiculous test.

"No, of course not. You'll do it publicly tomorrow. I bet you'll do wonderfully!"- the King's smile seemed sadistic. _Now I know where Michelle got her sadistic side._

"In front of the people?"- Ren asked. Showing blood being spilled in public wasn't seen since the medieval ages.

"When I say publicly, I mean in front of our family, the other Royal Family's of the world and all of the willing dignitaries."- the King said proudly. Ren looked as the Weapons transformed into longswords, two handed axes, maces, bows, spears and more. _Great, now I am a modern gladiator. Suddenly that kid on the plane doesn't look so annoying._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ren the Gladiator

Ren stared at the crowd with despise. _Deja vu_. The kings and queens from all over the world had come to watch the Danish princess's new "contender" fight 10 elite teams on his own. The Spanish, British and even the Dutch Royal Families were there to watch, among others. They had seats by the side of the seats occupied by the Danish Royal Family. Around them were a bunch of dignitaries from all over the world. After a bit of inspection, Ren realized that every Royal Family had brought and nicely dressed their 13 to 16 year old princesses. _This is not only to prove myself worthy of being Michelle's partner. The king is hoping to get some other family to take me away if I survive! _Ren turned his head away from the window and looked at the mirror on the other side of the room. He was wearing his normal clothes but instead of having his white leather jacket tied around his waist he actually had it on this time. _Good Death, is Denmark cold._

"Ready?"- he heard a familiar voice ask and he turned around to see Michelle in a pink dress and wearing a golden tiara.

"You know Michelle, we really have to talk about this at some point. I come to visit your family, suddenly you're a princess and I have to fight against 10 elite teams until I'm the last one standing."- he replied, stretching his gloves.

"Don't worry, you'll get your answers. Besides, both you and I know that you can take them one easily."- she said.

"Still, I wouldn't have to do it if you didn't say that we date. Why did you even lie about that?"- he asked, tying his shoelaces.

"To make my family proud. They're so happy thinking that I found a boyfriend."- she answered.

"Happy? Why do you think your father made me face such a challenge? He wants me out of the picture."- he explained, rising and opening the door that would lead him to his fight.- "In your family's eyes, I am a mongrel and you are a princess. We come from two different worlds Michelle."- and he walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

30 minutes later, everyone was ready to start. The spectators were all present, the soldiers were set and Ren was bored as usual. _Why am I even here? I should be somewhere else in the world, hunting Kishin Eggs. But no, I am in Copenhagen in Denmark, about to fight 10 professionally trained teams just to prove my worth to a king who thinks I am dating his daughter who failed to mention she's a princess when she met me. My life sure is interesting._

"Everyone, thank you for your presence! We are here to witness Weapon Ren Dust trying to prove his love to my daughter by facing 10 of the best Weapon and Meister teams from Denmark!"- the king announced through his microphone.

"For the last time, I am not in love with your daughter!"- Ren rose his voice, looking at the Danish king.

"He is rather shy about it!"- the man replied, getting laughs out of every spectator. _One day. ONE DAY I WILL KILL THAT GUY!_ Chainsaw blades grew, following his bones in his hands, arms, legs and feet. This did not go unnoticed by the king who smiled.- "Oh yes, I forgot. Weapons, change!"

"Wow..."- the crowd muttered as half of the soldiers turned into their Weapon forms. A longsword, a two handed axe, a bow, a mace, a spear, a sabre, a dagger, a morning star, a scythe and a rapier. All medieval weapons. _All close range Weapons except for the bow. I need to base myself on hit and run tactics._

"Now, if you are all ready, begin!"- the king declared, turning his right arm into a cannon and firing a laser beam at the sky. All of the soldiers slowly approached the crouching Ren and surrounded him. One soldier stayed behind though. He was the one who held the bow and was aiming straight at Ren. A second later, a distinctive sound was heard and one of the soldiers yelled. Ren had tilted his head and the arrow went buy, hitting the man that wielded the dagger.

"Bad idea."- Ren simply said before all of the standing soldiers attacked at once, making descending blows with their various Weapons. A cloud of dust rose and dissipated after a bit. All of the soldiers had their Weapons on the ground. Nothing in the middle. A shadow became larger above them. They looked up to see Ren falling with a chainsaw pendulum kick. Most of the Meisters jumped out of the way, but the longsword bearer managed to deflect the kick, spin and make an horizontal slash. Ren managed to duck but another Meister sweeped him, making him fall back first. Ren quickly rolled back, avoiding the falling axe, but too late to avoid the morning star which he had to block with his leg chainsaw blades. Unfortunately, the morning star got stuck, and Ren barely blocked the incoming mace with his forearms.

"SHIT!"- he swore before rolling to the side, barely dodging the axe and mule kicking his way off of the morning star. He didn't get a moment to breathe as he tilted to the side, avoiding the arrow that later hit the wall. _I'm getting my ass handed over to me. _He jumped, letting the rapier's piercing blow pass between his legs and spun, preparing to behead the man with his kick, but didn't get the chance to do so as a spear came flying. He punched it in the side, deflecting it and let himself fall before rolling back and blocking the descending sabre attack, which he then turned to the right to protect himself from the scythe. The sabre bearer simply spun and side kicked him to the ground. Ren grunted and performed a kick up before being punched directly in the face, falling back on the ground. Blood started coming out from the cut that the gloved hand made on his forehead. The soldiers started laughing, the Royal Families seemed disappointed and Michelle seemed worried until she noticed he was looking at her. She faked indiference then. All of this brought a burning feeling from the inside of Ren's soul. _You can make them stop laughing, you can end that indiferent look of your teammate, YOU CAN KILL THEM ALL! _A voice inside of him shouted, and suddenly he didn't care about anything. All he wanted, was to kill everything!

"What the?"- one soldier muttered as Ren tilted, rolled his legs around as if making a tornado with them and he rose like that, cutting the legs and torsos of at least two soldiers.

"YEEEAAHHH!"- Ren shouted with a crazed look on his face. The sabre and rapier bearers were down with the dagger soldier. He jumped and kicked the two handed axe three times, making the Weapon yell in pain and then he kicked the soldier right in the face, making him bleed profusely. The soldier barely was able to yell in pain, choking in his own blood. Ren felt something coming, turned around, made his right leg's blades spin faster and cut the arrow into two exactly simmetrical halves that flew and hit the morning star and mace bearers, going through their chests. He turned around, kicked the spear bearer's spear away and then side kicked the bearer himself, making him bleed and fall to the ground in pain. He felt the air move behind him and blocked the scythe with his fist. He then spun and mule kicked the man on the chest, spun again and stuck the scythe by his side , the handle across the soldier's throat, preventing him from getting up.

"Oh wow. You actually have some moves kid, it's good to see you made it this far, but now you die."- the longsword bearer said, extending his sword in a dare. In a blink, Ren was on the sword.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"- Ren shouted as he made his blades propel him through the greatsword as a dirt bike and just football kicked the soldier's chest before turning around and pendulum kicking his arms, releasing the longsword. Before the sword reached the ground, Ren kicked it as hard as he could on the bottom and as a spear, it travelled through the air and went through the archer's right shoulder, pinning him to the wall and preventing him from shooting the arrow he had. Silence prevailed in the "arena". Ren looked up at the king who had a sadistic smile on his face and walked out of the arena.

"_Your winner, Ren Dust!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Banquet of Kings

4 hours after Ren's unexpected victory, all of the spectators and Ren himself were sitting at a very long table, prepared for dinner. There was another table for the soldiers, but they removed it after knowing that all of the Meisters had been taken to the hospital and their Weapons followed.

Ren was sitting by the king's right who was sitting at the table's head, accompanied by the queen. Michelle was by the queen's left, in front of Ren. Excepting Ren, everyone was wearing formal clothes such as tuxedos and dresses. _The worse I look like, the less princesses I have to deal with. _He thought to himself. This wasn't exactly true though, as every princess in the room had their eyes on him as if he was a snack. _It's like seeing sharks glaring at prey, and I ain't the shark!_

"I ask for your attention everyone!"- the king said, standing up and softly hitting his crystal glass with a spoon. Everyone's heads turned to him.- "I want to thank you all for coming here. As a reward for your presence and for Ren's display of love, I-"

"For the last time, I don't care if you are the bloody king. I am not. Dating. Your daughter."- Ren emphasized the three last sentences. The king pointed the spoon at Ren in a fencer stance. He had an angry expression on his face.

"BEING SHY IS ONE THING, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH. JUST ADMIT YOU ARE INLOVE!"- Ren stood up and got in the same stance but holding a fork.

"NEVER!"- they engaged in a duel that was serious to them but hilarious to the spectators. The funniest thing was that they were using real fencing attacks like the Rathbone but with forks and spoons. Ren taunted the king.- "WHY WOULD I DATE YOUR DAUGHTER ANYWAY? SHE'S FLAT LIKE A BOARD AND HAS NOTHING ATRACTIVE BESIDES HER PRETTY FACE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS A PRINCESS! MORE THAN ANY STREET PUNK LIKE YOU COULD EVER WISH FOR!"- the king shouted back. The princesses were now eyeing Ren as easy loot. He had no girlfriends, wasn't inlove with anyone and was a rebel. What more could they wish for?

"OH, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE A GIRL WITH A NICE BODY AND A DAD THAT ISN'T A DAMN PSYCHOPATH!"- he replied, performing a riposte. Suddenly, the world went white with pain and he fell to the ground. When he regained vision he saw that the same had happened to the king. The queen had bashed her husband's head with a china made food tray that cracked into a thousand little pieces upon impact. Looking behind him, Ren saw Michelle looking down at him with an angry look, a little piece of china on her hand and the rest on the ground.

"As a king you are supposed to be a role model. A role model does not engage in a cutlery duel with their future son-in-law!"- the queen lectured her husband before dragging him to his eating throne by an ear.

"How dare you say those things about me like that you dirty pig? Sit down before I kick your pervert face in!"- Michelle followed her mother's actions, dragging him to his chair by his ears.

After the humilliation, both the king and his supposed son-in-law ate their meals silently but occasionally darting threatening glares at each other. The queen was calm now but Michelle was still pissed at her partner. Ren didn't really care though. In two days, she managed to put his life into serious risk twice. She deserved to believe he actually meant what he said for a bit.

After the dinner was over, Ren left to take a deep breath outside, avoiding the human overflow in the dining room. He looked at the moon and briefly had a flashback of when he was younger and his mother was handing him over to Shinigami. He was barely 4 years old and had no idea of what was happening. She cried and kissed him in his forehead, hugged him and gave him the crescent moon necklace that he was wearing and that he never took off. It was his token. He took it out of his shirt and looked at it, not really paying attention. He had no memory of his father. No memory of the person that was supposed to take good care of him and help him throughout his life. But no, like in everything, Ren was the exception. Ren, the Forever Alone. He then thought about Michelle. She was pretty, agile, strong and smart. He actually was starting to like her. He heard someone approach him from behind and turned his head to see Serena, the british Meister walking towards him. _Great. _He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Problems of Fame

Two days had passed since the banquet and Ren just couldn't take it anymore. Anywhere he went, the princesses chased him down mercilessly. More than half of them had attempted their first kiss on him which he managed to dodge. He had lost the count of how many royal families he had "offended" so far, but he didn't even want to know. He was thinking of what he felt during the battle with the soldiers. It wasn't natural rage. It was demonic rage. And not from him, not at all. That rage wasn't his. It was an ancient rage, far older than him. When he felt it, he felt the urge to kill everyone, not just the soldiers. All the moves that he performed from then on weren't his. His body moved on its own. He liked it though. It felt like his true nature. _Accept it, Ren. Me and you are no different. We are the same thing. We. Are. DEMONS!_

"Hey Ren!"- he heard a voice say behind him, taking him out of his trance. He didn't even need to look behind to know it was Serena.

"Hey. Need something?"- he asked, not even turning his head.

"Oh, no thank you. But I was wondering if you'd like to come with our family to England and we could show you the country. Maybe teach you some of our moves?"- she asked. He felt heat coming. She was blushing.

"I don't know. I have a partner, and after this experience I can't tell if it is a good thing to hang out with kings, queens and princesses anymore. I mean, I come here, the king almost forces me to date his daughter, puts me up in a death match and then tries to kill me with a spoon."- he replied, turning around. She giggled.

"I promise we are not like that. Besides, you have already proven your worth anyway. And to me, you are worth all the riches."- she was getting closer to him, looking up. So close he could feel her heart beat.

"Oh really? How about my partner?"- he asked, leaning in.

"She doesn't appreciate you. I mean, she bashed your head with a china food tray and dragged you by your ear. I would never do that."- her lips were getting closer to his. He could feel her cold breath. It smelled like mint. She had long and straight dark brown hair, a curvy body and big perky boobs for her age. She was currently wearing normal clothes. A white t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

"You wouldn't?"- he asked, their lips barely one inch apart. Her heartbeat sped up.

"Never."- she whispered, closing lips with him. Her lips were smooth and tasted like mint. His were rough and had no taste. After a moment they broke it. She still had her eyes closed. He was already walking away. Turning around, she got confused.- "Where are you going?"

"Did you like the kiss?"- was his reply.

"Y-Yes."

"Good, because it's the last thing you'll get from me. My only lover is..."- he turned his head around, showing his left eye, which had become a slit as if he was a wild predator.- "Death!"

An hour later, they were all set to return to the Shibusen. All of the royal families and dignitaries had left, and the only ones that were there to say goodbye were the members of the Danish royal family. They had a private plane ready for them and were already late. The queen was near tears, knowing she wouldn't see daughter for a long time and the king was still glaring at Ren. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream. They looked around to see a teenage girl dressed in normal clothes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"IT'S REN DUST! HE'S HERE!"- suddenly, other screams were heard and more girls appeared, running at the Weapon.

"I love you!"- one shouted.

"We're meant to be!"- another one followed. Ren took out his chainsaw blades, crouched and made them spin, propelling himself forward.

"HE'S SO COOL!"- one yelled.

"Something's missing."- Ren muttered to himself, heading for the plane.

"WHAT ABOUT ME YOU IDIOT?"- he heard Michelle scream. He turned back, got her on a piggy back ride and headed back to the plane. _The problems of fame..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Alliance

"Home, sweet home."- Ren commented, dropping the backpack and falling on a puff in the living room.

"Tell me about it, these visits are exhausting."- his blonde partner replied, following his movements and falling on the other puff.

"Are you kidding me? You sat around all day while I had to fight 10 armed guys and dodge endless princesses! How could you be exhausted?"- he asked, furious.

"I spent my days dodging princes, and proposals and calming my dad so he wouldn't fight you. It's more tiring than you think."- she had a passive look on her face.

"Oh yeah, you forgot to mention that on the trip or when we met. You could have told me that you are a damn princess!"- he was going to get his answers now.

"If I told you that you'd never come to visit my family and you probably would reject me as a partner. What could I do?"- the passive look still on her face.

"Maybe trust in me enough to tell me those things? Hiding shit like that from your own teammate? What were you thinking?"

"Fine, I promise I won't do it again. Next time I will tell you."- she mockingly rose her hand in a traditional way to take an oath.

"Whoopity-Fucking-Doo-Dah."- he said, closing his eyes. A bit later, they heard a pained cry.- "Wait, wasn't something supposed to happen this week?"

"Sickle's giving birth!"- Michelle jumped off of the puff and quickly ran towards the sound. After a moment, a phazed Ren followed. Sickle was in Michelle's room, laying on the bed. A puddle of water around her.

"Her water's broke."- Ren muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO GET SOME FUCKING HELP!"- she shouted. _Fuck man, that even scared me._

6 hours later, everything was over. Ren had managed to crash against Tsubaki, a Weapon, while running for help and thankfully, she knew what to do. She caller her partner, Black Star and her friends, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Death the Kid and the Thompson twins. All of them aided and everything had went smoothly. 5 kitties had been born and Sickle, however tired, was alive and well. They were all so small that they could fit on their palms entirely. Their eyes were closed and they kept trying to fight for a place to stay around their mother. Now that they were clean, they looked really cute. Four of them were white and one was completely black.

"They look so cute!"- Maka said. She wore a beige shirt and a schoolgirl skirt. She had her light blonde hair tied in two pigtails.

"Though it's not cool to admit it, I agree."- Soul replied. He wore a yellow and black hoodie and red pants. He had white, spiky hair.

"That one is worthy of a god like me!"- Black Star said, pointing at the biggest of the white ones. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and white shorts. He had light blue spiky hair, shaped into a star.

"They are all beautiful equally."- Tsubaki commented, a smile on her face. She wore a long, beige dress and black leggings. She had her black hair tied in a high ponytail.

"The black one is in the middle and there are two white ones on each side. Their simmetry is pretty."- Death the Kid muttered. He wore a black suit with skull buttons and tie holders. His hair was short, spiky and black but for some reason, the left side had three white horizontal stripes.

"Awh, they are all so cuuuuute!"- Liz Thompson muttered. She was tall and skinny. She wore a cowgirl outfit and hat and had long and straight blonde hair.

"I totally don't want to kill them!"- Patty, her twin sister said before laughing. She was shorter and also skinny. She had the same outfit as her sister except she wore shorts instead of jeans and her blonde hair was short as well. She seemed psicotic.

_Knowing that they should leave the kittens alone, they decided to go to the living room. They spent 3 hours talking and found out that they actually liked each other a lot. They became friends and decided to hang out more. At some point, Black Star even joked and said that they should be called "The Alliance."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sonson J.

After taking care of the little cats, they decided to call Shinigami, to see if they had any missions available.

"42-42-564."- Michelle whispered while she wrote on the mirror. After the blurry image straightened up to show a dark figure with a white mask, she backed away.

"Hello Hello Hello! How are you two doing?"- the Death Lord asked in his silly voice.

"We are both great Shinigami-Sama, we called to see if you had any mission for us after we've been unactive for these days."- Michelle explained, a smile on her face.

"Be careful about who you call unactive. I fought ten guys days ago. Ten god damn elite soldiers."- Ren replied, getting pissed off.

"Ok ok, calm down. Jeez."- she said, letting out a sigh.

"What bug bit you Ren?"- Death asked the teenager.

"A tall, blonde bug named Michelle that turned out to be a princess. Do you have any missions for us?"- he was trying so hard not to get enraged.

"Yes. Another serial killer was spotted, this time in Italy."- Shinigami answered in a more serious tone.

"Who is he and where is he?"- the Meister asked.

"His name is Sonson J. He wears a paper bag on his head, jeans and a white t-shirt with 13th written in the back. A plane is ready in Death City Airport to take you to Florence in Italy."- Ren had to admit it, Shinigami knew how to take care of business.

"Weapon of choice? Killcount?"- the Chainsaw asked.

"He carries a big butcher knife and has killed sixty people already."- Michelle's eyes widened.

"Consider it done."- Ren said. They called Tsubaki and asked her to take care of the kittens until they were back before heading to the airport and getting inside the plane.

Two hours later they were at Florence in night time. The city was beautiful at that time. It was luminous, sinistre and romantic at the same time.

"Come on hun, we've got to get going."- he told her when she just froze in place, looking at the cityscape.

"Yeah, I know."- they walked away, scouting the city. Later, it turned out to be a bad idea, as they got lost and bumped into a gang. One of the thugs looked at them with a smug look.

"Hey kids, are you lost? You're in the territory of the Materazzi now, so apologize!"- he said as if he owned the world. When Ren simply looked at him with no expression, more thugs came and surrounded them.

"Hey, you heard him. Say you're sorry!"- another one ordered them, getting no response from Ren's unexpressive face.

"Why should I say I am sorry for stumbling into such a crappy gang?"- Ren asked, looking at the first guy.

"How dare you, you little punk? You're going to pay for that!"- the first guy grabbed him by his collar and raised him in the air.

"Uh oh."- Michelle muttered.

"Damn right Uh oh. No one messes with us."- one of them said.

"No. I said Uh oh because no one messes with him."- she explained.

2 minutes later, they were both walking away from a pile of unconscious thugs.

"I think you were a little too rough on them."- she commented.

"Maybe."- he replied. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Ren gave his partner a piggyback ride and went to the source of the scream in dirt bike mode. A woman was running away from a guy that had a paper back on his head and a big butcher knife on his right hand. Ren waited until he turned the corner and kicked him in his face, letting the woman run away.

"Turn!"- Michelle commanded.

"Yeah, yeah."- Ren transformed and became the long bladed chainsaw with a black holder. Michelle grabbed him in mid air and tried to hit the fallen Sonson J who jumped to the side, avoiding it. She spun, kicked him in the groin, making him double over and then kneed his head, making him fall back again. She then curb stomped him before cutting his head off with Ren. Blood spattered everywhere, making her giggle and laugh like an insane person. Ren turned back and ate the murderer's soul before realizing she had stopped giggling.- "What's wrong?"

"I can feel a lot of souls and an evil soul inside that church."- she said, pointing to the church 700 metres away.

"Hun, that is no part of our mission. If something was wrong, Death would warn us. Let's go home."- Ren said, but she was already running towards the church.

"God fucking damn it."- he muttered, getting into dirt bike mode, grabbing her and heading to the church. When they were five steps away from the door, he stopped and let her get off.- "What now?"

"I can't sense the human souls anymore, but I can sense the evil one. Let's go in."- she opened the doors and her mouth turned into a perfect "o".

"What in the fuck?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What in the fuck?

"What in the fuck?"- Ren muttered as he looked at the church's interior. Everything was broken apart and a bunch of human souls were floating around. In the middle of the church was a pink haired girl wearing a black dress. Coming out of her back was a black muscled creature that had white spheres for hands, crossed eyes and a white cross across its face.

"Oh my Death!"- Michelle muttered. Ren snapped his fingers.

"Snap out of it, we have to kill her, or him or whatever the fuck that is!"- he turned into a chainsaw and she grabbed him in mid air. The pink haired girl turned around to face them before blocking the incoming chainsaw strike. The creature had turned into a black nordic longsword with a mouth close to the handle.

"Screech Alpha!"- the girl said and the sword yelled in a high pitched tone that made Ren wish he didn't have ears. Sadly, this attack wasn't just to hurt their ears. It completely took their Soul Waves out of control and they had to break the Weapon/Meister link.

"Fuck!"- Ren shouted as he was forced back into human form and Michelle was sent tumbling away from a kick that the pink haired girl threw. Ren ran up to the girl, spun and delivered a spinning hook kick that was easily blocked with the sword. This wasn't enough though, as Ren kicked Gear Second in and saw blood spatter from the sword.

"CRONA, STOP THIS CRAP AND FINISH THIS BASTARD OFF!"- the sword shouted.

"Ok, Ragnarok."- the girl replied before uppercutting Ren. He, however, was too quick. He dodged and delivered a series of side kicks before finishing with a right high kick that knocked the girl down. Little blood spattered, and the one that did just came back into her body. Ren quickly performed a pendulum kick that was blocked in the last second with the sword. Ren sped up again.

"AAAAAAAH, GEAR THIRD!"- his blades spun as fast as they could and a ton of blood came out of the sword before he was pushed away.

"CRONA, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP FOOLING AROUND."- the sword screamed again. Crona quickly rose to her feet and started sending blow after blow at the tired Ren. Gear Second was tiring as it was, Gear Third was exhausting. He barely blocked three blows before being kicked down. Ren saw the sword falling down, almost hitting him before Michelle came out of nowhere with a dropkick that managed to send Crona backwards.

"I can't be away for two seconds without you almost dying?"- she asked, a smile on her face.

"Fuck you."- he said before turning into a chainsaw again. Crona came running.

"Screech-"- she began.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!"- Michelle shouted, running at the pink haired girl and sending blow after blow with Ren, making the sword shout.

"Michelle, no matter what, don't measure strengths with her! She'll take the chance to use that stupid attack!"- he warned his partner.

"Yeah, I get it!"- she replied, sending kick after kick, cut after cut before spinning and using Ren horizontally. Suddenly though, her movement was interrupted.- "What the?"

"What in the name of shit?"- Crona had blocked it with her right arm and showed no sign of being in pain. Crona released herself before throwing a punch that Michelle barely blocked with Ren.

"Death, what the fuck is wrong with her?"- Michelle asked, barely having the strength to block Crona's punches. The girl's strength was out of this world.

"Shit, I can't take much more of this shit. It's like being punched by a bulldozer!"- Ren warned.

"It's the end!"- Crona said, punching Ren hard, making Michelle lose her strength. She then grabbed Ragnarok and executed a descending slash. Blood spattered everywhere. Ragnarok screamed with delight.

"..."- silence filled the room. A puddle of blood already on the ground. A moment passed before Michelle realized Ren had morphed back and taken the hit.

"Why?"- she muttered.

"Because I fucking love you."- and he fell to the ground, losing consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hero's Welcome

"Jeez, where am I?"- Ren asked, opening his eyes to see he was in a white room that had a small black television, a dresser and a bed. Taking a quick peak inside the sheets, he realized he was naked.- "Great, I don't know where I am and I am there naked. Feel like a dumb college girl."

"Awake already?"- he heard a womanly voice ask. He turned his head to see a blonde woman in her thirty's enter the room. She had her hair braided, but oddly enough, the braid was in front of her body and not on the back like Michelle. She was wearing a lab coat over a black shirt and a white skirt.

"I guess so, who are you?"- he asked, confused.

"I am Medusa, the new school nurse, and I have to say, you've got quite the rap sheet here. Broke a leg by six, two arms by eight, a foot by eleven, fell in a coma by thirteen and slashed diagonally across the torso by fifteen."- she replied, going through his medical files. As she spoke, her eyes narrowed several times, certainly impressed by what she read. Ren liked that, at least he had something no one else had, a super resistant body.

"What can I say, danger is in my blood."- he said, sitting up, looking at the scar that he had across his upper body. He smiled.

"Do you think that your wound is funny and a joke matter?"- she asked with a lecturing tone and a serious face.

"I think it is a pride matter. There aren't many people out there that can show this kind of scar."- he replied before remembering something.- "Do you know anything about my partner? Where is she? How is she?"

"Well aren't you the caring one? She spent the last week here watching over you. I convinced her to go and eat something about an hour ago. I can't say it was easy. She is fine. Perfect Health."- she smiled before running her fingers across the scar.- "This wound is not a normal wound. It is serious. If you go too hard on your body in the next three months, it will reopen and you might die from blood loss."

"So you are saying that I have nothing to do for the next three months but getting pampered, doing what I want and looking at the line of girls that want to feed poor me?"- he asked, wondering at the possibilities.

"Pretty much."- she replied.

"How did we escape though? I was struck down and things were pretty bad. How did we get out?"- he asked.

"Professor Stein and Spirit Albarn appeared and pretty much smacked your enemy around with ease. It wasn't so hard since the wounds that you inflicted were both deep and serious. Even with the strange ability that that girl had, she had lost too much blood. We have you to thank for that."- she smiled again. Suddenly the door opened and Ren was caught in a death grip hug.

"Jesus, I'm going to die!"- he managed to mutter. Michelle broke the hug and looked at the scar on his chest, flinching.

"I was so worried! Are you sure you are ok?"- she turned to Medusa.- "Is he going to be ok? Does he need something?"

"He's fine, don't worry. He has a very resilient body."- she said, looking at his medic files again.

"Please don't show her those, she will have a heart attack."- he asked, but they were already in Michelle's possession.

"Holy Death! Broken legs, arms, feet, coma... You're a walking disaster! How in the hell do you get in so much trouble?"- she asked, flipping the pages nervously.

"This is what I get after being a week in a hospital?"- Ren, grabbed his clothes and put them on. He turned around to see the two women staring at him. He then realized it.- "Shit! Sorry, I'm so used to dressing that I forgot you two were there."

"No worries, I've seen many naked patients in my career." _But none as you Ren. How long is that thing?_ Medusa though to herself.

"Damn it Ren, I didn't need to see that!"- _I'm thankful I did though. _Ren's muscles were very defined, and his virility was...big.

"Sorry again. Anyway, what now?"- he asked, ready to go.

"Every day you must come here. I still need to check on your wound regularly."- Medusa said before dismissing them. Michelle walked with him to the entrance of the Shibusen where a whole crowd of girls was waiting. At the sight of him, they screamed in excitement.

"What the?"- he muttered.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention. Lord Death recorded our fight with Sonson J. and Crona. Everyone also saw you fighting my father's ten teams. The result was hundreds of letters from female meisters asking you to be their partners. I have them if you want to read them anyway. I'd guess that these people are the authors of those letters."- Michelle said, gesturing to the crowd.

"Nice."- _Now this, is a Hero's Welcome._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Is Someone Jealous?

Three weeks had passed and the lives of our heroes were either paradise or hell. Ren spent his time impressing all the female Meisters that came to visit him, while Michelle spent hers trying to restrain herself from killing him or his admirers. She was currently sitting at a tablein a cafee with Tsubaki while watching him, sitting at another table with three different girls. He had a small, black cat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming Tsubaki. I need advice and someone that can control me and keep me from killing him."- Michelle said, looking at her smiling japanese friend and taking a sip of coke.

"It's ok, that's what friends are for. Let me guess, Ren has one too many fans for your liking?"- Tsubaki asked, looking at the crowded table five meters away from theirs. All of the girls were giving Ren the cute eyes and hearing him tell the story of how he kicked the hell out of ten Danish soldier teams for the hundredth time in a row. None of them seemed to mind though, while drooling for the spiky haired Weapon.

"I just don't get what's so great about him. He's cute, but that's about it."- She lowered her head.

"You're just saying that. He's a great guy, loves animals, brave, extremely cute, extremely strong and badass. He's a catch and you aren't the only one that can see that."- Tsubaki replied, looking at her friend straight in the eyes before getting a devious grin on her face.- "I heard that you saw him naked. How is it?"

"Not you too!"- Michelle said, exasperated. She never thought that Tsubaki cared for those things.

"What? I am a girl too you know!"- she replied.- "Besides, we're friends. We are supposed to talk about these things!"

"Gah, fine! It is really big. Happy?"- Michelle answered in frustration.

"No way."- Tsubaki exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes way. Biggest here in Shibusen, I bet."- she replied with a smile. They both giggled for a bit, trading looks.

"Well, if you really want this to be over, take a stand. Show that you are his partner and no one else. Though, that might piss him off."- Tsubaki advised before drinking a bit of her tea.- "If you don't though, he might leave you."

"Thank you for the advice. You are a great friend."- Michelle said. But before her friend could reply, she was already walking to the other table.

"His name? Moon. I gave it to him because every night he sits by the window, staring at the moon. Just like me."- Ren told the girls while petting Moon, who was still sitting on his shoulder.

"That is so cute!"- one said.

"So romantic!"- another one commented.

"Girls, please leave. I have some things that I need to discuss with my partner."- Michelle said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"It's ok, I will see you later."- Ren told them, and they left, shooting glares at Michelle. Ren smiled.- "Is someone jealous?"

"You know, in the beginning, I just let it be. You had been injured and you deserved the attention, but now? It went overboard."- Michelle didn't care if he got pissed off, he needed to hear it.

"Haha. You do understand the difference between girlfriend and teammate, right?"- Ren asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I-"- she started.

"No. It's my turn. You caused this. Ever since I've become your teammate, shit happens to me. First, I have to face ten heavily armed guys at once, then I have to face your father in a silverware battle just to get my head smashed with a china tray and then I have to face a pink demon that ends up slashing me across the chest because you couldn't protect yourself. You are weak. I would be better off alone. Actually, I was thinking of going solo from now on. Clearly, having a partner is only trouble."- he said, standing up.

"Every Weapon needs a Meister!"- she exclaimed.

"Not me. Throughout my life, I have trained to fight alone. I did more damage to that pinky alone than you did while holding me as a Weapon. Some people just work better alone. Think about that."- and he left, Moon still sitting on his shoulder and licking his cheek. She stood there for a moment before going back to her table.

"What happened?"- Tsubaki asked.

"I think he just dumped me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Loner's Secret

"Calm down, Michelle."- the Death Lord said. He was sitting on his room, accompanied by Michelle, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid and the Thompson twins. All there for the same purpose.

"Calm down? He's been missing for a damn week!"- she replied, frustrated. Ren hadn't been seen for a week. He disappeared in the night of the day when they fought. Tsubaki placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Michelle, yelling won't solve a thing. Calm down."- Tsubaki whispered, successfully calming her.

"But, but, what am I supposed to do?"- she muttered, tears falling from her eyes. Everyone in the room bowed their head in pity.

"Nothing. Just wait. You know Ren. Fighting is his life and the only thing he knows how to do. His goal is to become a Death Scythe. Sooner or later he is going to appear on our radar."- Shinigami explained, taking a sip of tea.

"This is all my fault! If I wasn't so weak... I could have..."- she began to cry.

"This is not your fault at all. Just try to put yourself in his shoes. He has a mission right now. To become powerful so that he can kill his biggest enemy. He needs power desperately. He is cutting his ties with you in order to only rely on himself. He intends to gain strength that way. He hasn't left you because you are weak. He has left you because he doesn't want you to be in danger. If he really didn't care about you, he would never have taken Moon with him. It's his way of keeping in contact with you."- Shinigami took another sip of tea as if nothing was going on. He always was an odd one. Maybe because he was so old that nothing surprised him, or maybe because he was too cold to be worried. Or maybe because he really liked tea. Michelle would never know, and the words that she just heard had shocked her.

"M-Mission? Kill his biggest enemy? W-Who is he?"- she asked, sobbing. Everyone had narrowed their eyes at this last piece of information. Was someone out there so strong that Ren wanted to kill so much that he went through such a painful path to gain strength?

"He never told you? I guess he wanted to protect you. Ren's father didn't disappear and he wasn't sent here because he fought some three year old and cutted him. Ren's mother was constantly beat up by his father. Every year, the father would fight one of their five children to see if they were strong enough, and every year one of them died. His father is the first Weapon ever made. He has been known to trade memories with his strongest sons for over twenty generations. Ren's mother knew what was coming, he was the last son he had in this generation. She came into contact with me, begged for me to save him. She said he was a Weapon. When I got there, the father was about to fight Ren. The mother was already dead. When he saw me, he told me that he would kill me too some day, and ran away. I brought Ren in, and tried to make him forget everything. But he never did. His goal is to end his father's life, and that is what he is going to do right now."- Shinigami took two more sips of tea, memories flooding him. A house filled with blood, a woman cut to pieces, a spiky haired man with a chainsaw leg, ready to kill his son. A child, crying and crying and asking father why he hurt mother.

"So, what do we do?"- Kid asked. He was quite cold when it came to these situations. But what could you expect from a Death God. Shinigami's son couldn't afford to be disturbed by something like that if he really expected to live up to everyone's expectations.

"As I said, nothing. This is his battle, we must let him fight it. If we don't, he will either hate us forever or hate himself. He wants vengeance, he wants to see his father kneeling before him and begging for death. And if any of us know how he is, that is what he is going to do."- Shinigami finished his tea and ate a cookie before smiling.

"I see."- Kid had a thoughtful look.

"He won't die, he wants to see me again!"- Black Star proclaimed before laughing.

"He is too good to lose!"- Liz said and Patty laughed.

"That guy is cool."- Soul joined in.

"Powerful."- Maka commented.

"The first Weapon I have seen that can fight alone."- Tsubaki smiled. Michelle was convinced.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Your Biggest Enemy

Berlin, Germany. Ren didn't care about power anymore. He found out his father's location and couldn't keep himself from heading there. _That son of a bitch is going to die today._

He quickly made his way through some alleys, receiving weird looks from the men and teenagers, and winks from the girls. But there was no time to fool around. His father had been hiding in an infamous bar in the edge of the city. Apparently, that was his kind of thing.

After a quick question, a fifteen year old girl pointed to a bar and giggled. He smiled and headed to it. Every step brought him a memory. How his mother jumped in front of him to protect him. How his father just kicked her down, cutting her in two. How he kept doing it even though she was already dead. How he turned around to do the same thing to him. By the time he reached the door, his rage had already taken a hold of him. He looked up. _Die Schadenfreude._ _How ironic._ He entered the bar.

"Hey, kid, no one under eighteen enters this bar!"- the bartender said, pointing to the door. Ren ignored him and looked around. His father wasn't anywhere. Ren rose his leg, getting the chainsaw blades out and pushed them against the bartender's neck in a Tae Kwon Do stance.

"Where is he?"- was all he asked with an intimidating glare. The bartender started shaking and pointed to the stairs. Ren lowered his foot and walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks that everyone in the bar was shooting him. He walked slowly, determined to make this following moment last. Upstairs was a corridor that led to three doors. One on the left, one on the right. He ignored both of them and headed to the last one, at the end of the corridor. He kicked it open.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd show up, Zaku."- he heard a familiar voice say. In front of him, sitting on a chair and with his feet on the table, was his father. They were very alike. Like him, his father had a short brown mohawk and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, tattered jeans, white sneakers and brown gloves.

"That's not my name anymore."- the Weapon replied. The rage inside him was building up, almost overflowing.

"It is your first name. The one I gave you. It fits you. Now, you aren't here to talk are you?"- his father smiled. He looked really young. Probably traded memories again.

"Giriko, this is the day you die!"- he used a front kick with his chainsaw blades, but Giriko simply rose his right foot, doing the same thing. Sparks flew everywhere.

"After all this time, is that all of the strength you managed to muster? YOU SUCK!"- Giriko jumped from the chair, spun and launched a spinning hook kick. Ren tilted his head backwards, avoiding the kick and launched a spinning hook kick of his own.

They got into a Tae Kwon Do/ Muay Thai fight with their chainsaw blades. None had the upper hand until Ren faked a backwards fall in the corridor. Giriko didn't see it through and immediately fell on him. Ren bent his legs and pushed him backwards, making him fall down the stairs. Ren quickly jumped down on him, missing his head by inches.

"DIE!"- Ren made him walk backwards to avoid all of the kicks. Everyone in the bar was focused on them. When they got close to the door, Ren faked a roundhouse and hit Giriko with a side kick, making him shoot through the door, breaking it to pieces, and falling on the street. Everyone turned their heads to see what was happening. Ren started a pendulum kick, making the blades spin faster, ready to cut his father into two. However, his leg was stopped mid fall. Giriko had rose his right leg.

"Gear Three!"- his father yelled before hitting a maelstrom tornado kick, causing Ren to fall down, standing up seconds later.- "It was good playing with you again kid. You are stronger, but it's still too easy to kill you."

"What are you talking about? I just kicked your ass down the stairs and out to the street!"- Ren replied, tilting his head.

"Oh really?"- his father's legs blurred, and suddenly Ren was on the floor, a chainsaw blade close to his neck.- "I let you have your fun, but you are still a far cry from me. You are pathetic and you are weak."

"..."- Ren didn't say a word as his father walked away. _Where did I go so wrong? I was sure I could kill him..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Found Wanting

A week had passed. Ren was now crossing the desert which Shibusen was located in. The sun never affected him much, he didn't sweat one drop during the whole travel. It wasn't the fastest trip since sand didn't react very well to his dirt bike mode, but he didn't want a fast trip. He needed time to think. _Where did I go wrong? Why was I too weak? Why did he let me live?_ All great questions, but he didn't know the answer to any of them. He had trained his whole life to kill that man and when it comes to actually doing it he just gets defeated? Just like that?

"You have been weighed, you have measured and you have been found wanting." that quote couldn't have been more true. He didn't even know what he was going to do when he arrived at Death City. "Hey Michelle, sorry I left you behind like nothing, take me back." Sure, that was going to work. Should he even go back? Well, he was on his way now, turning back would be a waste of energy and time.

He decided that he should just face the consequences. After another hour, he reached Death City. The gates were open. _Well, I guess it's time._ He walked past the gates to see that nothing had changed even though he was out for a short time. He walked towards the school, seeing an awful lot of Weapons and Meisters gathered at the entrance. _What in the hell?_

"I, Hiro am now your reborn angel! Any of those who wish to test my might, just step forward!"- Ren distinguished Hiro, a blonde Meister that always sucked at fighting and couldn't say no to anyone. He was wielding a shiny broadsword. Around him were Black Star, Soul Eater and Death the Kid, all unconscious.

"Hey! What in the hell are you doing, Hiro?"- Ren asked, walking through the crowd. Whispers could be heard and girly giggles as well.- "Who is that Weapon?"

"This is Excalibur, my new partner! With it, I shall be the Hero I've always wanted to be!"- the blonde replied. He was drunk with power. Excalibur was known as the best Weapon in the world. It was said that whoever wielded it gained wings. The crowd was waiting for Ren's actions.

"Tssk. Are you really this pathetic? You are a pathetic Meister. Your combat skills are pitiful. You expect to cheat your way to glory by becoming Excalibur's partner? I guess I'll have to knock some sense into you."- Ren took out his leg and arm chainsaw blades and the whole crowd encouraged him.

"Another one will fall before my light!"- Hero said, raising his sword. Suddenly, wings made of light appeared on his back before he flew upwards. Ren used his chainsaw blades to dirt bike up the building. When he reached the highest point, he sprung towards Hiro.

"HIRO, BEHIND YOU!"- the sword shouted. Hiro turned around.

"Too late!"- Ren replied, taking a hold of Ren's shoulders and putting his legs against his chest.- "PEAKED FLIGHT!"

"WOW!"- the crowd shouted as the Chainsaw and Hiro crashed against the ground, making a big crater. When the dust settled, they could all see that Hiro was over Ren, measuring strengths. The sword was against Ren's right foot.

"What the?"- Kim Diehl asked.- "Ren was the one on top!"

"It was Excalibur. The sword used its power to turn them around just before the crash. If it had been Hiro instead of Ren crashing, this fight would have been over."- Ox replied with a serious look on his face.

"Are you complimenting Ren? I thought you hated him."- Kirikou asked, teasing his friend.

"I don't like his attitude, but he is a very good Weapon. Maybe the best in the Shibusen. If there is someone that can beat these two, I believe it is him."- the two were still in a stalemate, Ren's blades spinning, keeping the sword at a distance.

"What? Excalibur why don't you cut him in half?"- Hiro asked, shocked.

"I can't!"- the sword replied. Ren's face got serious.

"GEAR FOUR!"- he had been saving this ace up the sleeve for when he needed it. His blades spun so fast that they were actually emanating light. Excalibur shouted before Ren kicked it, sending it flying away. He made the blades in his arm disappear before standing up.

"W-What?"- Hiro asked, desperate. Ren disappeared. The only thing that gave away were he was were the tracks that appeared on the floor. Suddenly, Hiro stumbled to the right before stumbling back to the left.

"What's happening?"- Kim asked again.

"I think he is being punched!"- Ox answered. Hiro was punched four mour times before Ren actually appeared by his side and punched him so hard that he flew backwards until he hit the wall. After a few moments, he stood up.

"H-How?"- he muttered, blood coming out of his mouth and broken nose. Ren's blades disappeared.

"A Weapon's job is to multiply the wielder's power. Excalibur can multiply one's power to something incredible. But even if you multiply zero a billion times, it still is zero. Stop trying to find a shortcut to greatness, there isn't one. A piece of advice, spend a couple of hours doing pushups."- Ren answered, turning around and heading to the crowd, straight to Michelle. He got into dirt bike mode, but instead of giving her a piggy back ride, he grabbed her and held her princess style, straight home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Party Crashers

Shinigami had arranjed a party to celebrate the school's 200 anniversary and to relieve most students of some stress. Every Weapon and Meister was invited. Formal clothes were a must since it was going to be a formal party with fancy food, punch and classic music.

Lord Death "invited" Ren to play the violin as Soul played the piano, using the excuse that "talents should be stimulated", and so, the two needed to be there earlier to tune the instruments.

"This isn't cool at all"- Soul complinaed while tuning the beautiful black piano. They were both in the Shibusen's atrium which had been turned into a magnificient party chamber. Big tables were set, ready to hold food and silverware, the floor was so polished that they could see their own faces on it and a big banner had been set up, saying "Shibusen's 200 anniversary". Ren and Soul were both wearing tuxedoes. Ren was busy tuning a Stradivarius that had generously been donated to the school after a Meister saved the owner's life.

"Tell me about it. Having to come to a fancy party, having to wear a tuxedo and now this?"- he replied, gesturing to the violin. He never did like to play for other people. He hated his own music.

"At least we get free food."- Soul commented before laughing. Ren soon followed.

Two hours later, the chamber was filled with sharp-dressing students and laughter. Much to everyone's entertainment, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters were by the entrance, greeting everyone. The entertaining part was that Kid was wearing a ridiculous old style black suit and kept having ridiculous behaviors after complaining about the twin's lack of simmetry. Black Star and Tsubaki soon arrived, wearing a ragged suit and a beautiful dress respectively, accompanied by Maka and Michelle, both well dressed. According to Soul, Maka was getting glamour lessons from Michelle, thing that made both of them laugh for several minutes. The lessons were working none-the-less.

After every student arrived, they were all presented with a hilarous failed attempt at making a speech by Kid, which ended with him crying after someone in the crowd mocked his hair's lack of simetry. Kid's father didn't do much better though, as his high-pitched voice kept making people laugh and interrupt him, much to everyone's disappointment. After those two failled attempts, Ren and Soul decided to intervein.

"Do we have to do everything around here?"- Ren muttered as they stepped up to the podium.

"Seems like it."- Soul agreed, following his fellow Weapon. Ren tapped the microphone to make sure it was on before cleaning his throat with a characteristic cough that silenced the room and attracted everyone's attention.

"What the two Death Gods wanted to say is that we thank you for being with us in the long journey to clean the world of madness and evil."- the green eyed Chainsaw started.

"Things are not always easy. Sometimes it seems like there is no hope left, but for these times, we know that you will always be here for us, ready to fight by our side and aid us."- Soul Evans continued.

"And for always being with us, we decided to organize this party in your honor. Have fun!"- Ren finished with one of his classic attractive smiles before he and his friend were saluted with a round of applause before the crowd disbanded. Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka and Michelle approached them, followed by Shinigami, Death the Kid and the twins.

"You two only did it because you were inspired by my greatness!"- Black Star teased them with a thumbs up.

"Very good."- Tsubaki followed with a smile.

"Thank you for aiding in the speech. It was going downhill."- Kid thanked them, expressionless as ever.

"Yes, you two really brought out the spirit of the Shibusen with a few words!"- Shinigami said in his high-pitched voice.

"What are you talking about?"- Ren asked with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?"- Ren asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, our plan was to blabber nonsense until they clapped their hands!"- Soul followed, smiling. He and Ren high-fived each other.

"Are we going to talk all day or are you two going to play something?"- Maka asked.

"Yeah, Ren get your ass over there and play the violin!"- Michelle followed and united strengths with Maka to drag them over to the corner where the instruments were. After much persistence, the two Weapons readied themselves and began the concert that they had planned. The music was slow, but eery. It had a strange aura to it. It was creepy and addictive at the same time, giving people a feeling of comfort and danger. Many couples and partners danced together in slows and Ren could swear that he saw Stein and Medusa dance tougether. They were whispering something to each other, almost provocantly.

Hours passed but the style of the music remained the same. As they played, Soul and Ren spoke to each other.

"You know, I thought I'd never say this, but I wish I could be dancing with Michelle right now."- Ren confessed, looking at the blonde that was chatting with Maka while he played.

"It's not cool to say this either, but I say the same. Maka is pretty today."- suddenly the door slammed and in came the Zombie teacher, Sid Barrett, draggin himself across the room.

"Shinigami-Sama! We need to act immediately! Medusa is a witch and she plans to free the Kishin tonight!"- by now, Sid was very close to the musicians and their friends.

"Medusa!"- Stein shouted as the blonde teacher jumped out the window. Moments after, a pink wall started surrounding the school.

"You must save the school! We are counting on you!"- Sid proclaimed, stabbing the ground with a knife, Nygus, his partner, creating ten coffins that imprisoned Stein, Soul, Ren, Maka, Michelle, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson twins, sending them several floors down the school just before the pink barrier closed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Devil Ressurection

All of the Weapons crashed and landed three floors below, to irritantly see that the Meisters had managed to stand.

"You Meisters really are something else, huh?"- Soul asked, standing up. Stein started walking and they followed him.

"For those who didn't know, Medusa is a witch. She came here to scout the school and she is the one in charge of that devilish pink-haired girl."- the lab-coat wearing Meister explained as he guided them down to a lower level of the school.

"Wow..."- Tsubaki muttered. Medusa seemed so nice.

"That doesn't matter now. What is she after?"- Ren asked with a determined look on his face.

"A long time ago, Lord Shinigami imprisoned the first Kishin ever in the depths of this school. To imprison him, Lord Shinigami sealed the beast with it's own skin, but he had to fix his soul in one spot to avoid him escaping."- Stein answered, picking up the pace.

"That's why he can't leave the school!"- Maka realized. They walked down as et of stairs to arrive at floor 0.

"How does Medusa plan to revive the kishin?"- Kid asked, expressionless as ever.

"She's been conducting studies over the Black Blood, a substance that overwhelms your normal blood and makes you much tougher and stronger, though it makes you mad."- Stein explained, guiding them down yet another floor.

"That's the shit that came out of the girl when I fought her. She was as hard as concrete!"- Ren said, remembering how hard it was to actually make her bleed.

"Exactly. Medusa is planning to inject Black Blood into the kishin. Such a potent substance is sure to wake him up."- Stein took a key out of his pocket to unlock a giant door that let to a restricted level of the school. They headed down and reached a long corridor.

"Wait, I sense a soul."- Maka warned.

"Me too, it's filled with lust!"- Michelle followed.

"That disgusting feeling...papa!"- Maka exclaimed as her dad, Spirit, appeared ahead.

"...what do you mean, disgusting feeling?"- he muttered, almost crying.

"I'm glad to see that you escaped as well, senpai."- Stein commented with a smile.

"You know me, no one's faster when it comes to chasing a woman!"- Spirit replied, proud of himself.

"Quiet. I feel something else."-Kid warned.

"Someone that is not afraid of this whole team and thinks of themselves powerful enough to be the frontline. It can only be..."- Ren deduced.

"...Medusa."- Stein said before the blond witch appeared in front of them with a black hooded fighting outfit, showing the snake tattoos on her arms. Stein turned to the students.-" Every Weapon except Ren, turn. Medusa is in front. I and Spirit will fight her. You go past her. The next obstacle will be the pink-haired girl. Black Star and Tsubaki will face her. After that, there will be two people running to inject the Black Blood. Kid, Ren, Michelle and Maka will go after them."

"Discussing your plan in front of the enemy? Isn't that stupid?"- Medusa asked while the Weapons turned.

"Kid, go!"- Stein commanded and Kid took out his hovering skateboard, heading towards Medusa.

"That's cute, but I won't let you!"- the tattos on her arms turned into black arrows that shot after Kid. The Death God simply dodged them before zooming forward, passing Medusa with the twin guns on his hands.

"Ok, now Black Star!"- Stein ordered.

"Tsubaki, Demon Sword mode!"- Tsubaki turned into a katana enveloped in shadow and Black Star used it to cut the arrows as he ran past Medusa, Tsubaki turning into a kusarigama again.

"Maka!"- the blond girl held the two handed scythe, Soul, and ran towards Medusa in a straight line, avoiding the arrows and running past her.

"You won't go, Chainsaw boy."- Medusa said, dispersing her arrows randomly. Ren got Michelle in a piggyback and crouched, getting the blades out.

"Ren!"- Stein commanded.

"GEAR THREE!"- he shouted, his blades spinning so fast that they tore through the floor. He headed in a zigzag pattern, avoiding every arrow that Medusa sent crashing after him. He got close to Medusa and kicked her legs, making her trip before rushing forward.

"Success."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fight to the Death

"Success."- Stein simply muttered, proud of his students. Medusa was now standing up, her feet and ankles slightly cut.

"Huh, I never thought they would all get past me."- she admitted, surprised. Stein laughed and looked at her with an insane grin.

"You spent all this time around them and you still underestimate them? What an idiot!"- he replied before laughing again.

"No matter, they'll never get through Crona and Free as long as I keep you here."- she proclaimed with a smirk.

"Medusa, I am the only Death Scythe that's located at the Shibusen. If I fail here, I won't be able to show my face to the other Scythes anymore."- Spirit had a serious look on his face. Something extremely rare.

"Your point being?"- she asked.

"My point being..."

"You're saying that we'll win no matter what, right, Senpai?"- Stein smiled. Spirit got pissed off and annoyed at the same time.

"Damn it Stein! Don't bust my big line!"- he complained. Medusa tried to run at them. But, she couldn't move?

"What the?"- she looked at ther feet to see that they were sewn to the ground.

"A Weapon does not only increase the Meister's strength, it also increases his accuracy. I let Ren have a bit of my soul waves before going up ahead. He delivered them to you when he kicked you."- Stein explained with a grin.

"He wasn't trying to cut me in half?"- she asked, confused. Stein laughed maniacly, almost dropping Spirit.

"If he wanted to cut you in half, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Anyway, you're finished!"-he proclaimed, appearing in front of her.- "KOI!"

"AAG!"- she eyelled as he slammed his palm into her stomach, blasting her away with his soulwaves, making her crash against a wall and cough blood before being sewn to the wall.- "SHIT!"

Ren was in his dirt bike mode, racing with Kid. He had catched up to him seconds ago. So far, they had found no one except Crona and Ragnarok who were fighting Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I don't like this silence. Means something's wrong."- Ren confessed, Kid looked at him for a bit. Suddenly, they heard someone shout. It was Maka.

"Be careful with what you wish for."- Kid said.

"I'll go see what's wrong. See you in a bit."- Ren turned around and headded to the source of the shouts.

2 minutes later, Kid heard a distinctive sound getting closer and closer. He looked behing to see both Maka and Michelle taking a piggy back ride on Ren. Maka was holding Soul in his scythe form who couldn't stop laughing. Ren looked at Kid in the eyes.

"Don't even ask."

After a bit they saw the corridor light up more than usual. They narrowed their eyes, trying to find the source.

"FUCK! JUMP ASIDE!"- Ren shouted, shiting his gear and direction, avoiding the giant red ball of energy by mere inches. Kid had managed to dodge it as well.

"That wasn't weak magic at all. They're throwing everything they've got after us. I think we're getting closer."- Kid said, picking up the pace.

"I guess so."- Ren agreed. _Kill,_ a voice whispered in his head. _Fuck, I'm starting to feel the kishin's insanity. _They reached a chamber that had a bag of skin in the center. A woman dressed in a witch outfit and a toad hat was carrying a big syring filled with Black Blood. She was accompanied by a big, very muscled man wearing a prison outfit. Both of them turned around. The girl ran towards the bag as the man stepped in front of them.

"I'm immortal."- he said, laughing as Kid shot him.

"Ren! Go and stop that witch! This guy can't move as long as I shoot him!"- Kid shouted, shooting the actual fuck out of the man. Ren got into Gear Three and darted towards the witch. Out of nowhere a giant toad appeared, tackling Ren who spun and threw Maka at the witch before falling. Maka readied Soul and cut the syring in half just before it was stuck. Ren was about to scream victory but then he felt the insanity spike up. It had been an illusion created by madness.

"Fuck."- he muttered, the madness making him fall unconscious.

Meanwhile, Stein and Medusa were in a stalemate. He had Spirit's blade inches away from her belly and she had a black arrow inches away from the back of his neck. He had gotten her into a paralysis with his sewing, but he himself was paralyzed.

"It's ov-"- she started, but stopped talking as Stein bisected her.

"Ironic. I killed you because the kishin was revived."- Stein muttered before insanely laughing, covered in blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Al Capone's Demise

Two weeks had passed since the kishin's revival. Medusa was dead, Crona was in a coma and the other two enemies weren't heard of again. Shinigami requested that the kids trying to save the kishin would rest for a while as he called the Death Scythes from all over the world. The result was Justin Law, Azusa Yumi and Marie Mjolnir coming to the school. All famous on their own right. Justin Law was the youngest person ever to become a Death Scythe, Azusa was known for having a perfect exam and a highly developed mind that gave her meister's the best accuracy that could ever be asked for and Marie was known as the vaporizer. Ren thought he had much to learn from, and left Michelle at home, sleeping, while he went to train. He entered Death's room to see a priest, a business woman and a...pirate? The priest had headphones on, so he was probably Justin Law. The business woman looked focused so she was probably Azusa, and no one could ever mistake Marie Mjolnir. They all turned around to see Ren except Law, who was forced to turn around by Spirit.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting the Death Scythe summit?"- Azusa asked. She could appear rude to some, but Ren knew it was just business.

"I'm the next Death Scythe and I came here to learn from you people."- was all he answered. Justin Law smiled.

"You came to the right people then. May you always walk in the light of Lord Death."- the priest said, bowing his head as a display of respect.

"Oooh you are cute! Do you have a wo-"- Marie started but Azusa quickly stopped her.

"Marie, he is 15 years old, calm yourself."- she said. Mjolnir had a disappointed look on her face. Ren felt something behind him and quickly spun, his leg's chainsaw blades blocking the scythe. Spirit had turned his arm into a scythe and had tried to stab him.

"You'll need to do more than that, Death Scythe! Gear Three!"- he quickly balanced their strength and even pushed Spirit back with a quick distribution of kicks. He managed to sweep the red haired man and was about to push his blades against his neck when he jumped away from an arrow. _Azusa._ He quickly ducked, avoiding the guillotine that was about to decapitate him, but now he was stuck in the same spot, Marie had her arm turned into a hammer and was just about to blast him to pieces when he placed his hands on the floor, aiding the dirt bike mode, going so fast they couldn't see before appearing over Spirit's head and using him as a shield. He simply turned into a scythe, making Ren drop him before turning human again and successfully sweeping the young Weapon. All of the Death Scythes were about to clash on him when he smiled.

"GEAR FOUR!"- he got up with a maelstrom tornado rising kick, making them all fall down and himself stand up. From then on he just kept them on the ground with various kicks that they had to block. Azusa managed to sneak an arrow that he had to jump to avoid, giving them all a chance to stand up. They clapped their hands.

"You're right kid, you are probably going to be the next Death Scythe."- Spirit said with a smile.

"Wait, what?"- Ren asked, all of them laughed.

"This was merely a test. You managed to deal with all of us at the same time. That is Death Scythe material. Which is really handy since we have a mission for you."- Azusa answered.

And that is the story of how he was sent to eliminate Al Capone and all 99 of his thugs. They were currently at a banquet, eating human souls as if it was nothing. They all wore suits and all of the thugs wore masks. Ren was crouching in a ventilation shaft, looking down at them. Michelle was at home, and he wanted to do this mission alone. A true Death Scythe would be able to do it.

He took a deep breath and took out the shaft before jumping down, chainsaw blades spinning at Gear Four. Al Capone had been beheadead before he even reached the ground. As soon as he did, he disappeared. Good old Gear Four.

In mere seconds, the room was filled with a hundred evil souls. Ren ate 97 and grabbed the rest to hand over to Shinigami. One witch soul and he would be a Death Scythe. Where to find a witch though? He quickly walked to the Shibusen to see that Michelle was waiting, pissed.

"Why in the hell did you leave me at home?"- she asked, sending chills down his spine. He decided to use the lamest of excuses.

"Shinigami said we should rest, so I let you rest."- he was ready to get punched in the face when nothing happened. She had this cute angry look on her face.- "On other news, I only need a witch soul to be come a Death Scythe now."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Second Time's Not the Chance

Two weeks had passed since the Kishin was brought back to life, and Ren's daily activities couldn't be more boring. Eat, sleep, play with Moon. Rinse and repeat. It was so boring that the one who took measure was Michelle.

She dragged him over to the Shibusen in order to ask Shinigami for a mission, but when they got there, they found out that Crona, Soul and Maka had already beaten them to it.

Crona had been taken in the Shibusen at Michelle's and Maka's request, but she wasn't doing great. She was incredibly shy and just the thought of socializing scared her. Ragnarok didn't help much either, humilliating anyone when he gets the chance. Except Ren. For some reason, the black demon liked Ren.

"Hello Hello Hello! Welcome! How are you?"- Shinigami asked in his high pitched voice with a smiling mask. Ren turned around to face him and Michelle smiled back.

"We are great Shinigami Sama, thank you for asking. We came here to-"- Michelle started.

"Actually, she came here to ask you something. I was dragged along."- the Chainsaw explained with a bored look on his face. He got a Michelle chop as a response.

"We need a mission."- she quickly explained. Shinigami got a thought look before smiling once more.

"That's just great. You can go on the same mission as Maka, Soul, Crona and Ragnarok!"- he said, looking at all of them.

"What is this mission about?"- Ren asked, recovering from the hard blow to the head.

"An old golem has broken down and his attacking people randomly in Loew Village in the Czech Republic. Your mission is to find it and destroy it. Be careful though, Golems are not weak at all."

Hours later they had arrived at their destination. Thank Death for the Shibusen's abundance of resources.

"What now? We aren't exactly going to trip on a Golem around here."- Soul commented, looking at the rustic landscape. They suddenly heard a loud noise behind them. Ren turned around.

"You owe me five bucks."- he said. A big being dressed in blue overalls with Emeth spelled in the front. A spiky haired man was standing by it. Ren frowned.

"Look who it is. If it isn't my weak son. Are you powerful enough for me to care and trade memories with you already?"- the man asked.- "You made one or two pretty friends Zaku, your partner is hot."

"..."- without a word, Ren got into dirt bike mode, rushing towards his father.

"And so this happens again. You hit me a bit before I teach you a lesson and walk away."- the Golem tried to punch Ren, but the Weapon simply jumped on his fist, dirtbiking his way up the creature's body before kicking it in the face and falling on top of his father, his leg blades spinning as fast as they possibly could.

"Do everyone a favor, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"- Ren axe kicked his father, who simply blocked it with his left arm, but he wasn't expecting the incoming front kick, knocking him down. His son ran at him, who was already up, and jumped, rotated and kicked three times in the air, producing sparks on the spots that he hit his father.- "GEAR FOUR!"

"HAHA, FINALLY YOU'RE STRONGER!"- his father shouted as they engaged in a fight to the death. Kicks being sent and dodged or blocked, followed by more vicious attacks. Both were so angry that their souls became really easy to see. Both souls were large enough to cover both of the owner's and surround them. Giriko's soul was covered in Chainsaw blades and had spiky hair. It was red. Ren's was really similar, except it was blue. But wait, it was changing! Each second, it became redder._ COME ON ZAKU! YOU KNOW THAT YOU LIKE THE ANGER! YOU KNOW YOU WANT THE RAGE'S POWER! EMBRACE IT!_- the Chainsaw heard a voice shout inside him. His soul became blood red as he and his father started landing hits, sending blood flying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIEEEEEE!"- Ren shouted, sending a triple tornado kick that put his father off balance, who simply backflipped to continue the insane fight. His father managed to pull off a quadruple tornado kick that was decisive. In mere seconds, Giriko had a chainsaw blade to his son's throat. He was about to cut when a really bright light shined and Giriko jumped back, barely avoiding the guillotine. Justin Law had arrived.

"Fuck this shit, I've been here too long anyway. See you later Zaku! Next time will be the last one, fucker!"- Giriko shouted, dirt biking away. Justin Law measured the priorities and decided to take out the Golem. He jumped over the humanoid and point his arm down.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!"- a guillotine blade descended from his arm and decapitated the Golem in one hit. Ren barely had time to look at it before his rage overwhelmed him and made him fall unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chain Fusion

Time went on and on, mostly filled with the group asking for Ren and Soul to play the piano and violin and the whole group trying to get Crona to socialize. Both efforts had been useless.

They were currently in a class room with Stein, waiting for whatever surprise he had in stock for them.

"Due to the late events, Lord Death decided that it was time for you to learn Chain Fusion. Before you all raise your arms like dumbasses, Chain Fusion is like having a Soul Fusion but with more than two people. It is notoriously more complex and I can't count how many times I failed. To try and speed up your education, I am picking three teams at random to try it and fight me."- as Stein spoke, eyes narrowed and confused looks appeared. Stein pointed to three duos.- "Ren and Michelle, Ox and Harvar and Maka and Soul. Step up and try the Soul Fusion. Without it you will never be able to defeat me."

"I call bullshit."- Ren replied, getting into dirt bike mode and rushing towards his fellow psychopath. He fainted a low kick before rising it into a side kick that Stein slapped away, but it wasn't of much use since Ren simply used the momentum to rotate and hit the scientist with a spinning hook kick that was barely blocked. Michelle wasn't surprised by his actions. Ever since he fought his father for the second time, his soul was red and he was even more rash at making decisions. He felt like he could handle the world, but she knew he couldn't. In all of their Shibusen education, it was fairly cemented that everyone had their limits. Obviously, Ren didn't gave a crap about it anymore. For him it was either power or no power. He had been taking on fights with other students and his current record was fifty victories and zero losses. Was Stein going to be his first loss?

"GEAR FOUR!"- he proclaimed, executing a triple tornado kick, making blood come out of Stein's arms. His blocking was getting worse by every hit and Ren ended up hitting him with a front kick, making him fall back before executing a pendulum kick. The Meister rolled to the side, stood up and blasted Ren away with a Soul Purge. This last one simply rolled back before continuing the onslaught. The fight went on for ten minutes. Ren managed to get a couple of pretty good hits on Stein, and was just about to finish the match when Stein said that they had disappointed him.

"You just let Ren do all the work? Didn't even try to use Soul Fusion? And what about you Ren? Did you understand my words? What part of "Try Soul Fusion, without it you won't be able to defeat me" didn't you understand?"- the lab coat wearing lunatic asked him. Ren kicked him in the head, making him fall back.

"See? I could have won now if I bothered to pull out the blades."- the Weapon replied with a bored look. His teammates looked at him with worried looks. He had changed a lot.- "Why the fuck should I try Soul Fusion if I can handle things myself?"

"A Weapon multiplies their Meister's strength. You need the Soul Fusion because you can't generate energy yourself."- Ox replied.

"Bullshit."- Ren ran at him and struck him with his palm.- "KOI!"

"GAH!"- Ox shouted as he was sent flying against the wall.

"Most Weapons might not be able to, but I can. Why am I even in this class? I should be going for my witch soul now."- he complained, crouching. Stein was standing up and didn't look very happy, shooting a deadly glare at Ren.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out!"- he ordered, trying to contain himself from fighting the Weapon again and probably lose. Ren smiled and turned around, walking up to the door as everyone looked at him.

"Fucking finally."- he said, opening the door, walking out and closing it.

"What in the hell is wrong with that guy?"- asked Kirikou, looking at the door.

"He is already fighting someone."- a random student said, looking out the window. Ren was fighting two pairs at once and won in a matter of seconds before dirt biking away.

"He's not Ren anymore."- Stein replied.- "He's Zaku now."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Brew

Every Meister and Weapon was gathered at the school atrium to listen to Shinigami's orders. Confusion was among them, wondering what was so serious that made Lord Death gather all of them.

"As you know, the Kishin is back to life. He himself isn't that big of a deal, but the madness that he brings is. His madness woke up Arachne, an ancient and powerful witch that controls spiders."- the Death Lord explained.- "This witch is after a unique device called The Brew. When used correctly, it grants its owner one wish."

"Where is this device located?"- Ox asked, formal as usual.

"It's located in Lost Island. Every single one of you will come to aid us in retrieving that object before she does."- Shinigami replied, killing the doubt.

"Why do we all have to go there? Isn't she just one witch?"- Kirikou asked, receiving the nods from his fellow students.

"While she was "asleep", Arachne maintained a bunch of contacts all over the world. She has a lot of followers that will fight to the death for her. We need you to fight them while Stein and Marie retrieve the brew."- he explained once again. Ren's eyebrows rose.

"I have the strange feeling that you are not telling us everything."- he commented, making some of the students angry for not respecting their Lord.

"Well, the brew is located inside a flaw of time in the middle of the island. Standing in that flaw of time will cause your body to become history as well. The maximum ammount of time for anyone to stay there is 10 minutes. That's why we need you to come with us. If Stein and Marie face any opposition inside of the time flaw, they might not make it back."- Sid replied in Death's place. The students started whispering.

"Great, it's a suicide mission. But fuck it, if that witch is there, I'm going. I need a witch soul anyway."- Ren turned around and crouched. Michelle got in a piggy back ride and he zoomed through Death City, heading for the airport.

Hours later, they were all aproaching Lost Island on boats. It was really cold and it was snowing. Every student had their down jackets or longcoats on.

"Tssk, I haven't seen any enemies yet."- Black Star commented.

"I hope that bitch, Giriko, is there. I so want to cut his fucking head off."- Ren commented as well. Every person on that boat looked at him with worried eyes. Some thought he was taking his grudge too far, some thought he was losing himself to the dark side, some thought he was just completely insane. The thing was, all of them were right. The voice inside of him kept speaking now, and his rage, transfered from his father, was almost overwhelming him. He struggled to keep himself from killing anyone around him.

"Ok, you all know the plan. Some of us stay down, some climb to ambush their forces and some go to protect the time flaw."- Sid said. Ren smiled. Then he chuckled and he ended with an insane laughter.- "What's the matter?"

"You actually think things will go well? By now the island is probably infested with golems. Arachne probably sent Giriko as well and her army is big in number."- Ren looked at the students around him and gave them an insane grin.- "THIS IS A FUCKING SUICIDE MISSION! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."- they didn't say a word as he laughed and laughed. Probably because they knew he was right. Who were they trying to fool? Arachne was smart, enough to not be ambushed so easily. Giriko was a bloody demon, and who knew what other thugs she had in stock? Ren stood up on the boat and got into dirt bike mode. Michelle quickly got into a piggyback ride before he entered Gear Four and jumped out, landing on the beach several meters away. A fight was already going on between the Shibusen and Arachne's army. Ren quickly headed up the island to see Giriko leading a whole gang of giant golems.

"Nice."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Third Time's a Chance

"That one is mine!"- Ren warned his fellow students, heading for Giriko. One of the golems quickly mashed the ground with his right arm, missing Ren and his partner by mere inches. Ren quickly hised his dirtbike mode to zoom up the golem before decapitating it with a kick. Before the head could fall, Ren spun and kicked it, aiming at his father who simply turned around and rose his right foot, slicing the head in half, making the two halves fall by his side.

"You're starting to annoy me, Zaku. This is the third time you fight me."- Giriko commented with a bored expression on his face, looking at his insane son as he decapitated the rest of the Golems with a girl on his back.

"And it's going to be the last one!"- he shouted. Ren jumped off a Golem, falling at Giriko with a foot in the air, ready to execute the Pendulum kick. Giriko rose his foot as well, but it wasn't enough to stop the young Weapon's attack. Giriko's foot was deflected down and Ren's quickly hit his father's chest, drawing a bit of blood but before Giriko tilted, avoiding getting bisected. Giriko grabbed the girl by her neck, rose her in the air and slammed her on the ground. She gasped as he rose his right leg, ready to kill her when suddenly, his right arm was cut off.

"Fuck!"- Giriko shouted, jumping away from the girl. Ren held his father's right arm with his left hand, grinning.

"Told you. This is going to be your last fight, daddy."- Ren laughed insanely, the rage taking over him as he threw the arm away and dirtbiked over to his father, engagin on yet another kick fight. Both were Gear Four, their kicks so fast they were almost impossible to see.

10 minutes later, they were still at it. Other students had arrived and immediately focused on the hard kicking duo. None showed signs of being tired.

"You can try to deceive me all you want, but you're bleeding out! The longer this lasts, the worse it is for you!"- Ren shouted to make himself heard over the chainsaw noise.

"Thank God I have this trick up my sleeve then!"- Giriko replied as his blades spun even faster.- "You weren't expecting it to be that easy did you? GEAR FIVE!"

"Wow..."- the students muttered as Giriko became so fast that they couldn't see him. Ren wasn't even phased as he blocked every blow that came out of nowhere.

"Bravo, you're faster. It's useless if you leave blood traces everywhere you go!"- Ren quickly headed to the place where a red lign was being drawn on the floor before punching Giriko in the face hard enough to make him tilt, lose balance, trip, stumble across the ground and hitting the mountain. A very high sound appeared after a moment.- "Great, an avalanche."

"RUN!"- the students shouted, trying to avoid the falling wave of snow. Ren quickly picked up Michelle and dirtbiked down the island.

Minutes later, it was all over and both were fine. He was just asbout to relax when a noise came from the ground below him. He quickly rolled back, avoiding the ascending chainsaw leg, spinning and making his father trip with a legsweep as soon as he stood. Giriko rose his right arm, trying to block the incoming pendulum kick, but the result was very different as his left arm fell down, creating a blood puddle around them and making Giriko scream. Ren pulled his Chainsaw blades back, getting his blunt legs.

"Third time's a chance."- was all he said before spinning and kicking Giriko's head so hard that it made a 180 degree turn, breaking the neck. A bit later, Giriko's body turned into one small red soul that Ren proceeded to trap in a jar.

"You did it!"- he heard Sid say.

"Congratulations."- Nygus followed.

"Let's pray to thank Death for giving you the strength to kill Giriko."- Justin said, kneeling.

"Ren, are you feeling ok?"- Michelle asked, looking at his invulgarly pale face.

"I... I..."- he muttered before everything faded to black, all of his senses shut down and he fell into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Deja Vu

Once again, he woke up in the dull white room with no memory of how he got there. Last thing he could remember was being on a boat. He looked around to see his clothes folded on top of a chair and immediately stood up.

He was halfway through putting on his shirt when the door opened. He didn't realize it, but Nygus sensei dressed in a nurse suit had just walked in. She merely watched as he finished buttoning up his black shirt. He turned around and simply stared at her for a few seconds. He then looked down to realize he wasn't wearing any boxers or jeans.

"God damn it."- he quickly grabbed his clothes and put the rest of them on without even glancing at Nygus, trying to contain his embarassment. _Deja Vu._- "Sorry."

"No problem, I'm a nurse, I've seen a lot of patients naked."- she replied. Surprisingly, her voice wasn't muffled or distorted at all through those bandages. She was Sid's weapon, but she had been trained as a nurse as well and has served as a doctor more than once in the battlefield. Nygus sensei was very formal and never showed a drop of emotion in any situation. Except for then. Even if it was just for a second, Nygus' eyes narrowed at the sight of Ren's virility. _He's so young, how can it be that big?_she thought to herself. Ren was looking at her, waiting for news or for an explanation as to why he was there.- "You fell unconscious after your battle with Giriko in the Lost Island. You put your body through a lot of strain and so, it shut down. You've been asleep for five days."

"How did the mission end? Is Michelle ok?"- he quickly asked, processing the information that he had just received.

"The mission was unsuccessful, but it was not successful for Arachne either. The Brew was thought to be in Arachne's possesion, but we just discovered it isn't. Michelle is doing great, she was not harmed. Tsubaki is trying to cheer her up as we speak."- she answered. He quickly thanked her and opened the door to see a little blonde child, dressed in a black, hooded fighting outfit. Ren quickly spun and was about to decapitate her when a scythe blocked him. Ren looked up to see Stein holding Spirit.

"Calm down Ren."- the Meister ordered, Ren shook his head.

"She's Medusa, can't you see? Hell, I am a Weapon and I can still feel her soul!"- he replied, spinning his leg blades. Medusa seemed amused.

"She made a deal. If you lower your leg, we can actually tell you about it."- this took Ren a moment, but then he decided that if he couldn't trust Stein, he couldn't trust anyone. He stopped spinning his blades and lowered his leg, letting Spirit go back into his human form.- "Medusa brought us the Brew in exchange for a truce. Death honors his deals, and as his followers, we must accept it."

"Have you been getting lessons from Justin Law?"- Ren asked, impressed by Stein's following of Shinigami. Stein smirked.

"I admit I've been spending more time than it's healthy with him."- both laughed and headed to Death's room. Apparently, Shinigami wanted to see Ren as soon as he woke up.

After a short talk with Stein, Shinigami asked to talk to Ren privately. Once again, he was drinking tea. There was a coke can in front of the tea cup.

"Did you want to talk to me, Lord Shinigami?"- Ren asked, opening the can, making a fizzing sound.

"Yes Ren. It's about Medusa. I expect Stein has told you everything already."- he took a sip. Ren followed and nodded.

"She made a deal, apparently she had the Brew."- he replied.

"Yes. She made a deal. We get the Brew, she gets her body. She is transferring herself onto her body as we speak. My word prevents me from doing anything, but if nothing is done, a murderer and a psychopath escape tomorrow."- Shinigami took another sip, Ren instantly understood the Death Lord's words. If they killed her now, a child's life would be lost, if they killed her or emprisoned her after she transferred her Soul, Shinigami would lose respect from all over the world.- "If someone managed to, let's say, assassinate that murderer tomorrow, it would be best for everyone."

"What would happen to the assassin?"- Ren asked, taking another sip of the coke. Shinigami lowered his cup.

"The assassin would hide in a place like the cave behind the school. It is unknown to everyone except me and it is equipped with fridges and beds and all those things that mortals want. The assassin would also gain a Witch Soul that could possibly give him or her Death Scythe status."- Ren hesitated for a moment.

"Wouldn't the assassin become a renegade of this city?"- he asked.

"If the assassin would wear some kind of mask and different clothing and have one or two witnesses of how sick he was in his hospital bed, no one would really notice."- the Death Lord muttered, taking another sip. Ren stood up and turned around.

"The assassin is going to need said clothes, mask, Nygus and Liz Thompson."- and he left.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Ren the Assassin

"Tssk, this is boring! You promised it was going to be fun, Ren!"- Liz shouted from the holster that he had on his right thigh. He was crouching on top of the middle spike in the front of the Shibusen and looking down at the parade. Medusa was being escorted out of Death City. She was now in her old body that had been treated and restitched. Meisters and Weapons on each side of the way to the Shibusen looked at her, thinking of the injustice. It was because of her that the Kishin was alive, yet their leader simply lets her go. It wasn't right, and Ren was there to make it so.

"Ren-kun, we must act quickly or our opportunity will vanish."- Nygus advised. She was on his left hand, being held in a stabbing motion. He had managed to adjust his soul waves in order to use both of them. He was a Meister and Weapon halfbreed, something rare.

"Calm down, Liz. I understand, Nygus-sensei. First Rule of the Assassin. Blend into the shadows... Hold your breath... And wait for your target to let down his guard!"- Medusa was confident that Shinigami would keep his word. She was walking as casually as one could. She was smiling at her victory.

"Nice, he's going to do it!"- Liz exclaimed, talking with Nygus.

"Second Rule of the Assassin. Tune into your target, know his thoughts and actions!"- he tried to sense Medusa's soul waves. They were very calm, unsuspicious. She was open to an attack. All he had to do was jump down and strike her.

"Nygus sensei, I heard you saw Ren naked! How is it?"- Ren barely managed to control himself from telling her to shut up.

"Is this really the time to talk of something like this?"- he muttered.

"I agree with Ren. But yes Liz, I have seen him naked. It is big. Biggest I've seen."- and for the first time, Ren heard Nygus giggle together with Liz. He simply sighed.

"Third Rule of the Assassin. Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!"- he jumped down from the horn with a frontflip and stuck his knife on Medusa's back, crashing into the ground. When the dust settled, all his Weapon and Meister colleagues could see was a man dressed in black and with a skull mask grabbing a red witch soul before making a run for it.

"Wait! Stop right there!"- Stein chased him, holding Marie, the hammer. Ren quickly jumped, spun and delivered a bunch of shots which the Meister managed to deflect before chasing him down. Ren jumped up a building before turning around in the air, feet up and head down, aiming at the climbing Stein and delivering a hail of bullets. Stein had to jump down to avoid them all, and even then he was hit on the leg, incapacitating him from going further. Ren managed to tilt and grab the ledge, pushing himself up.

"Death, how strong are you Ren?"- Liz asked. The Chainsaw shrugged as he ran away. He didn't like being falsely humble, and so he gave her a honest answer.

"As powerful as two Death Scythes right now. Nice bullets, hun."- he felt two soul waves approaching and he turned around to see Sid running at him, holding Azusa. Ren quickly jumped back, avoiding the arrow.

"Thanks!"- she replied as he used her to make Sid zigzag. Ren couldn't kill anyone else, and he knew that Sid would recognize Nygus' soul wave if she was used on him, so he had to use Liz to incap him. He quickly jumped down to another rooftop, front flipping and shooting Sid while rotating. Sid managed to dodge the bullets and shot an arrow that Ren had to shoot in half to avoid. Sid got closer each second and Ren decided to deceive him. Sid tried to hit him with the crossbow herself, but Ren ducked, threw Nygus up, pushed Liz against Sid's stomach and shot him before spinning and kicking him away, grabbing Nygus at the same time. Sid couldn't go any further since the soul wave bullets were quite effective and Azusa knew she wouldn't stand a chance alone. Ren quickly ran away, fighting countless other pairings before taking a secret path to the cave behind the Shibusen. It wasn't just a shitty cave, it was equipped with Plasma Tvs, big couches, gigantic rooms and an interior pool. It seemed like a penthouse. Nygus and Liz turned back to humans and went on to their business. After a nice stretch, Ren headed to his room and started undressing. He took a bath and dried himself before walking into his room again. After entering, he heard the door close.

"You're naked, I'm naked, wanna have fun?."- Liz said, covering herself with a towel. Ren smirked.


	25. Hello?

Hello?

Hey mates, it's Hypno. I wanted to ask if people are still reading this story. It seems kind of unnecessary to write it if it isn't going to be read. I'm putting it on hold until requested otherwise. Thank you for your attention.


End file.
